The Tyrant and the Captive
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Chris slowly crept through the pristine hallway, he had been told that this was where his sister was being kept- he hoped it was true, and after a year of searching he hoped she was still alive... Wesker X Claire


A/N: I realize that this poem may not have much to do with what I've written but when I read after it was sent to me by a friend this was all that went through my mind.

The Tyrant and the captive

X

_It was midnight when I listened, _

_And I heard two Voices speak ;_

_One was harsh, stern, and cruel,_

_And the other soft and weak :_

_Yet I saw no Vision enter,_

_And I heard no steps depart,_

_Of this Tyrant and his Captive,…_

_**Fate **__it might be and a __**Heart**__._

X

Chris crept down a pristine and sterilized hallway of an abandoned Umbrella facility- at least, his superiors had told him that it was abandoned but he seriously doubted that considering the fact that the place was clean and he had already taken out a few freshly changed 'test subjects'.

The reason he was currently in the facility was _not _because of the BOW's running around, but because he had been informed by a reliable source that this was where not only Wesker was, but his sister as well- he couldn't care less about Wesker as Claire had been the one thing on his mind since she had been taken a little over a year ago… god he hoped she was okay…

He could still remember when he had been told that she had been kidnapped by the bastard. He had been with Jill having some time away from work, when he had received a phone call from a somewhat distressed sounding Leon who had told him that Claire was missing and there were traces of a slight struggle in her apartment.

Chris, naturally had been scared shitless and had practically ran to her apartment… including one long plane ride where he spent most of the time twitching in his seat- how Jill put up with him was amazing.

When he had arrived at the apartment he had met with Leon who had pretty much implied that it was Wesker who had done it- even if there wasn't much info and what info Leon did have he wasn't aloud to give it away. So Chris had spent the next twelve months hunting down Wesker. And if it weren't for a photo taken of Wesker and his sister walking around this area he probably would be still looking for her.

He was bought out of his musings as he turned a corner he froze at the sound of a voice, it was cold and filled with a cruel tone he recognized instantly. 'Wesker!' Holding back a growl he reached for his gun and inched towards the door. Just as he was about to barge the door open and attack the man for all he was worth, he froze again… his eyes widened as a soft and scarily familiar voice hit his ears.

"What do you want now Wesker?"

'Claire!?' All he wanted to do was jump into the room, grab is sister, shoot Wesker a few times then run off. But instead he found himself glued to the spot, listening to what they had to say.

X

_Thus the stern Voice spoke in triumph:-_

"_I have shut your life away_

_From the radiant world of nature,_

_And the perfumed light of day._

_You, who loved to steep your spirit_

_In charm of Earth's delight,_

_See no glory of the daytime,_

_And no sweetness of the night."_

X

"You still speak to me with such a tone Miss Redfield," the smirk could be heard in his voice. Chris's fists clenched. "And after everything you have been through here, you still have the same spark as you had when I took you."

Chris listened carefully and heard the sound of footsteps from the room. For some reason he had an image of Wesker circling Claire- if only he knew how accurate his thought was. "You are still the Redfield you were the day I bought you here, even after being locked away from the world you _love _oh so much, you still find it in yourself to be smart with me.

Chris's eyes widened as he heard a sound that sounded almost like lips kissing skin. He shook his head vigorously- THAT BASTARD WOULDN'T DARE!

"You are closed from the light you so desire Miss Redfield."

X

_But the soft Voice only answered calmly:_

"_Nay, for when the march winds bring_

_just a whisper to my window,_

_I can dream the rest of Spring;_

_And to-day I saw a Swallow_

_Flitting past my window,_

_And my cell has just one corner_

_Whence at night I see the stars."_

X

"Wesker." Chris was relieved to hear his sisters voice- his heart warmed at the revelation that she was alive. "How long have I been here?" for some strange reason Chris could envision his sister looking up at Wesker with a raised brow and crossed arms. "Even after everything you've put me through Wesker do you really think I'm going to change? This is who I am and it's not about to change."

Chris couldn't help but smirk.

"Besides Wesker you know better than anyone that what you just said isn't true-" Chris's brow furrowed. "-I saw the light not even yesterday when you took me on that walk- or is you're mind beginning to fail you? I mean I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner since you are dead and all-" Chris heard the sound of a gasp and a strangled breath as though Wesker was wrapping a hand around her neck. His fists clenched but for some reason he remained standing there.

There was no sound save for a small strangled gasp for a few moment before the sound of Claire's voice filled Chris's ears again. "You need to stop doing _that_." Chris couldn't believe that she was still able to back talk him after being 'strangled'…

"And back to my point Wesker, you haven't locked me away from the world entirely, look, I even have a window where I can see trees, birds and even the stars at night."

Chris found himself a little confused, why did it sound like they were just having a friendly chat? But that didn't make any sense, why would the bastard Wesker and his sister Claire have any reason to have a little chat- especially since the bastard had kidnapped her.

A little part of Chris told him that a year was a long time to be around a person. But he ignored it- his sister would never become anything to or with Wesker.

X

_But its bitter taunt repeating, _

_Cried the harsh Voice:-"where are they-_

_All the friends of former hours,_

_Who forget your name to-day?_

_All the link of love are shattered,_

_Which you thought so strong before:_

_And your very heart is lonely,_

_And alone since loved no more."_

X

A smooth chuckle filled Chris's ears. "So then Miss Redfield you may have some of that _precious _light of yours, but what about you're _friends_?" for some reason Chris found himself cringing, especially when that strange 'kissing' sound hit his ears again. 'Claire…' he thought sadly.

"You've been here a year Miss Redfield. Must I remind you, and your _friends _have made not even one attempt to find you. I wonder if they even noticed you were gone." A chuckle hit Chris's ears.

"You believed, Miss Redfield, that your brother _loved _you so much and that you had such _strong _bonds, but you know that you are alone and not even your _friends _seem to care or remember you."

Chris felt his blood boil. How dare that bastard tell his sister that! Especially since it wasn't true! Leon had pretty much had a silent breakdown over the past year as he spent every waking moment searching for her, and then there was him and the others.

X

_But the low Voice spoke still lower:-_

"_Nay I know the golden chain_

_of my love is purer, stronger, _

_for the cruel fire of pain: _

_They remember me no longer,_

_But I, grieving here alone,_

_Bind their souls to me for ever_

_By the love within their own."_

X

"Albert-" Chris was surprised to hear Claire say the Tyrants given name. "-the love I feel for them is stronger than anything you can say or do to me." Chris listened to the sound of footsteps and assumed that Claire was either walking to or away from the bastard.

The footsteps stopped and Claire's voice could be heard again. "Even if they don't remember me, even if I am stuck here with you forever-" There was a pause and Chris flinched as he heard the strange kissing sound again. "-I know they're safe."

Footsteps could be heard. "That's all that matter's to me and it warms my heart knowing that as long as I'm here they won't be harmed." More footsteps. "I know in my heart that no matter where I am they will be with me."

X

_But the Voice cried:-"Once remember _

_You devoted soul and mind_

_To the welfare of your brethren,_

_And the service of your kind._

_Now, what sorrow can you comfort?_

_You, who lie in helpless pain,_

_With an impotent compassion_

_Fretting out your life in vain."_

X

"Claire," Chris's eyes went wide at the tone in Wesker's voice, he had never heard it before… he couldn't quite name it but to him it almost sounded soft and… warm? "You used to fight with them against me, you fought against everything I stand for-"

Chris clenched his fists tighter as he heard the sound of footsteps- all he wanted to do was charge in there and grab his sister, but he couldn't move, something inside him continued to scream at him that he wanted to listen to this conversation.

"-now you sit in this room in silence, without the comfort of your family, you _friends_." There was a pause. "Dear heart…" Chris could swear that he could hear the kissing sound again.

X

"_Nay"; and then the gentle answer_

_Rose more loud, and full and clear:_

"_For the sake of all my brethren_

_I thank god that I am here!_

_Poor had been my life's best efforts,_

_Now I waste no thought or breath-_

_For the prayer of those who suffer_

_Has the strength of __**Love**__ and __**Death**__."_

_X_

"Wesker you know that's a lie." Claire's calm and soft voice filled Chris's ears. "I may be without the comfort of my friends but I'm glad I'm here!" more footsteps. "Being here with you gives me comfort as I know as long as I am with you, you won't hurt them, everything I fought for before I was here was for a good cause but being here now, knowing the things I know. I don't need to worry about those I love."

Chris found himself a little disturbed by what she had said and was having trouble understanding just what she meant- he kind of had a feeling it was something that only Claire and Wesker would understand.

"Wesker, my thoughts and heart will always be with them but for now, I want to enjoy the time I am here for… at least until you decide I'm not worth it."

"Dear Heart…. Claire…"

Chris waited for some time for more conversation, but it didn't come. 'Claire…' Shakily he raised his gun and turned not knowing what he was going to see, but he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Heart racing he scanned the room until his eyes widened in horror- Claire was… 'Claire!?' his shaking mouth hung open. Claire… his sister… had her arms wrapped around Wesker…. THE WESKER- The asshole who had done so much to them… and she had her arms around him. But that wasn't all the part that hurt and shocked Chris more than anything was what they were doing.

Chris's heart clenched and he tried to move away but no matter what he couldn't move, his legs were glued to the spot and his eyes were stuck to the sight of his sister and his enemy- his sister and a monster, locked in an embrace…

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this, especially the ending… but anyway what do you all think?


End file.
